Confectionaries
by Sakyh
Summary: Special A. Every moment spent with you makes life the sweetest treat. A Tadashi x Akira Collection.


**  
Summary: **Food has just been given a whole new spin to it.

**--Ramen--**

Tadashi was simple guy. If the choice were his, he would ban the current dress code and wear T-shirts and polos to class instead. Working for those top five spots in the school's ranking would definitely be easier. Not to mention that good food would be instant, and that always included Akira's cooking.

But of course, life did not tend to follow his trend. It moved slightly faster, leaving behind those that could not follow.

When he grew tired and weary of this life, he reverted to food. Ramen, to be precise. To Tadashi, it was only second best to Akira's sweet treats. As much as he craved for her delicacies, she refused to let him bring any home. This left him with an empty pit when he arrived home from school everyday.

Eating ramen not only filled his stomach, but also replaced the lonely emptiness throbbing in his heart with Akira's every absence. He had realized this a time after their feelings became mutual, and its newly recognized presence ate away his happiness.

Eventually, his fatigue caught up with him and his steadily diminishing determination that had urged him to keep gong to school each morning began to take effect. The SA did not realize this quick enough and when it had finally occurred, they wallowed in shame for being unable to predict this.

Tadashi, however, did not let them take any blame; he never wished for the others to worry unnecessarily. A day at home would cure the inflicted damage and that would be that.

He had told everyone this and that a visit after school could do without since he would be back in school by the next day. Despite Their concern, they respected his wishes; after all, Tadashi was an honest guy and was trusted to keep his word.

But when Akira appeared at his front door that day, he wasn't the least bit surprised. It was just typical of her to completely overlook his words and allow herself to show an endless supply of motherly care and sympathy.

"Take these," She offered with a hint of indifference, holding out a twine basket filled with colorful confections. "Please eat them when you feel better."

"Thanks," he replied joyfully, follow by his goofy, toothy smile. "I was expecting you!"

"You idiot!" She raised her hand, biding power for the smack. It came down as a fist, barely missing his face. Her expression hardened, fully aware that her hit could have simply knocked him out in his current condition.

Tadashi winced, but it was as a reaction for her _miss_. This stunned him, and caused him to question Akira. "H-hey, are you ok?"

"You shouldn't be up," she answered, her voice faltering with distress.

"Well, I slept in and woke up around lunchtime. I knew you would come when school ended, so I didn't go back to sleep. I wouldn't forgive myself for sleeping while Akira was here!" He took hold of her hand and dragged her inside. "Now that you're here, eat ramen with me!"

Blood rushed to her fair cheeks. "Wait a minute! Stop deciding things on your own! I don't even like ramen!"

Tadashi pouted. "I've been alone the _whole day_! And this ramen tastes good, I promise! Please, _Akira-chan_?"

Akira shivered in disgust. "Fine, fine. Only if you stop with the pouting and 'Akira-chan' nonsense."

Akira insisted on cooking the ramen. It wouldn't be too hard: just boil the water, let the noodles sit, and add the powder. This was the one thing Tadashi would not let he cook for him, however. He wanted to return the favor after all of those times Akira cooked for the SA. Although it was nothing fancy, he hoped that she could earn to enjoy simplicity.

Or maybe it was all just an excuse to have her stay with him a little bit longer.

"Tada! It's finished!" Tadashi entered with a bowl in each hand, seemingly about to spill.

Akira chuckled in amusement. "You're so stupid! Here, let me help you," she offered as she took one of the bowls from his hand.

"Thanks."

They sat along opposite ends of the table, which sent an uncomfortable silence between the two. Tadashi would have told her to sit next to him but the fact that Akira _chose _to sit as far from him as possible made him think a bit.

"Hey, Tadashi! Why haven't you started eating? The ramen will get cold if you wait any longer!"

"That's because I need somebody to feed me!"

Akira stood up in defense. "You're not a baby! Do it yourself!"

He smiled as she continued her verbal tantrum. "I suppose you're right. But I'd like it very much if Akira would stay at my side."

Akira couldn't tell if the was being too straightforward for his own good or being honest and sincere. She felt the redness in her cheeks return, and angrily plopped herself down in a seat to Tadashi's right. Though she would never say it out loud, she wanted to stay beside him too.

They continued to talk for hours, long after the ramen as finished. It was different from talking in school, though neither of them could put their finger on the actual reason why. They discussed everything from the best vacation spots to the most embarrassing moments. It wasn't a forced discussion – rather, it seemed more like a blooming flower, gradually opening up to the world in order to prove its worth and beauty.

And in their minds, they knew that this felt right. If love resembled this welcoming and accepting feeling, then they wished that it would stay with them forever.

Dusk approached too quickly, giving Akira the signal to leave. She noticed Tadashi's frequent yawns and darkening circles beneath his eyes. When she broke the news to him he only denied it and did what he could to hide the signs (i.e. stifling the yawns and splashing frigid water on his face.) Akira, seeing straight through his foolish attempts insisted on taking her leave.

"I would like to spare your mother an explanation as to why I'm _still _at your house," she explained, slightly exasperated.

Tadashi was clearly disappointed, but there existed an aura of understanding. "You have a point – save yourself from my mom! But if you really have to, then I guess that's that."

She nodded in return, her usually stern face now soft and relaxed. "Well…feel better, Tadashi. Rest, and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" She turned to walk out the door before an abrupt about face. "And make sure you eat those pastries I gave you _after _you feel better, got that?"

"Akira…!" He lunged forward to take hold of her hand.

She flinched in response and tried to jerk her hand away, only to have been firmly locked with Tadashi's tight grasp.

"Thanks for today, Akira!" Another toothy grin flashed across his face. "I really enjoyed your company!"

Akira's face was now a bright pink, but she was used to being caught off guard. Tadashi was the only one who could arouse those feelings within her.

But Akira was the only one who could release them.

She turned to face him once again, an honest, yet gentle touch to her voice. "I'm glad you're doing ok." She leaned in close to his face – close enough for his heart to skip a beat – and planted a tender kiss on his relatively squishy and warm cheek. "See you, she virtually whispered, taking flight with her gracefulness.

Was there such a thing as having too much grace? Not in Tadashi's eyes.

**--&THE NEXT DAY&--**

"AKIRA-CHAAN –"

"QUIT BEING SO LOUD! IT'S NOT EVEN LUNCHTIME YET!" There was a smack following the commotion, echoing through the greenhouse.

Tadashi pounded a fist in the air while suffering with a huge bump throbbing on the peak of his head. "Alright! Akira hit me!"

"You idiot…"

Megumi began scribbling on her sketchpad, directing her words to Tadashi. "_Are you feeling better? Take it easy."_

He popped an entire donut in his mouth while attempting to answer her. "Don't worry about me! As long as I have food and friends, everything will be ok!" It was a miracle that she understood him.

Akira came up from behind his usual chair, leaning over it into a casual position. "So how were the pastries I gave you last night?"

He cast an upward glance directed towards her. "Huh? Well, about that…"

"Was there something wrong with it?"

"Yeah, It didn't taste the same. Did you do decide to do something different? What did you do?"

Akira chuckled to herself, appearing proud. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." Her voice was light and soft, almost angel-like.

From the entrance, Hikari was seen with bags of groceries, waving them happily in the air. "Hey Tadashi! I bought the Ramen! The spicy ones just like you asked!"

He flaunted a thumbs up. "Great work, Hikari!"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. Did you change the menu today, Akira?"

Jun seemed pleased. "It'll be fine, Ryuu! Spicy ramen is the best!"

Tadashi was oddly and exuberantly determined. "Great! I'll go start oiling some water so we can eat it by the time Kei gets here."

Megumi trapped Akira's shoulder and gave her the sketchpad. "_What's up with Tadashi and ramen?"_

Akira shook her head. "He has an affinity for instant spicy noodles," she answered, amused. "Don't worry, you'll like it. I'm sure it's not bad for your voice, either."

By the time Tadashi entered with the warmed water, Kei had arrived and the rest of the SA were eagerly awaiting the sudden new change of food. He had overheard Hikari's boisterous ramen eating challenged aimed at Kei and Jun asking his sister if spicy foods were ok for her voice. Ryuu had appeared to be mumbling something to Akira, but Tadashi head her reply as clear as water.

"It certainly was a pleasant chat. Eating the ramen together made me feel…at home." Her intonation held a cheery vibe. "You know, Ryuu, the best ingredient for making any dish taste good isn't that hard to find."

"It's the company, am I right?" His voice was confident. Before Akira could inquire about his knowledge on the topic, he answered, "It's the feeling I get watching Tadashi eat your food and seeing you smack him for eating too much. Aren't you surprised that he hasn't been gaining weight? Maybe he just has a cow's stomach!"

"Hey Ryuu!" Tadashi interjected, putting on his fakest hurt face. "Are you calling me fat?!"

"Maybe…" Akira muttered under her breath."

"I wasn't asking you, bear woman."

Glinting anger quickly began to rage in her eyes. "You'll regret saying that!"

Tadashi could only respond to her threat with a smile as the rest of the SA began their lunch while enjoying the show.

As this occurred, Tadashi could not help but think about Ryuu's words. That day when Akira had visited, the food was the same though the atmosphere was different. Eating the ramen with a close friend left the spiciness lingering long after the food was eaten. Eating Akira's pastries that night, however, made him miss her even more. It definitely gave food a whole new spin.

And to think that the spark of this realization began with the zest of young love and spicy ramen!


End file.
